clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Metalmanager/6
Yay! Yet another new talk! Archives: * User talk:Metalmanager/1 * User talk:Metalmanager/2 * User talk:Metalmanager/3 * User talk:Metalmanager/4 * User talk:Metalmanager/5 First 6th Comment I Just Wanted to Be First.... --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 18:45, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Leave message Heya! Thanks for considering coming to my party. Oh and do you think "Leave Message" is better than "Add Section"? I changed it. P.S Do you have a PS2 or PS3? --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 18:50, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Thx Thanks for the help on the picture! I'll try it out later. Have a nice day man. Mega Sean 45 YOu You I have a very sticky keyboard on the shift and Y and O. Since its sticky, it commonly makes the first to letters of my sentence capitalized, same with my brothers. We don't do it on purpose.--[[User:Sockpuppets411|''Sockpuppets411]]Guns N' Roses! 22:58, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Important Notice About the party, the server is Sherbet.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters!'' 23:31, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Blue Party Update Hi, go here please because there are some changes! PLZ Metalmanager! Meet me at server ice berg in chillyfreezz's igloo. PLZ. Sorry Sorry, Sharkbate 00:40, 28 January 2009 (UTC) I know that Metal Force pic is a fake! --'Steelers∆ Fan11∆∆ PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!∆∆∆' 12:05, 28 January 2009 (UTC) OK... I am almost done with Team Rose on Sonic Heroes... I only started YESTERDAY! --'Steelers∆ Fan11∆∆ PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!∆∆∆' 17:58, 28 January 2009 (UTC) I am on the Rail one. --'►Steelers Fan11◄ ◄PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 18:46, 28 January 2009 (UTC) That is on Team Rose. --'►Steelers Fan11◄ ◄PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 18:46, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Micro's Back! Microchip's Back! Here's Proof: User talk:MicroChip123 --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 19:28, 28 January 2009 (UTC) I know! --'►Steelers Fan11◄ ◄PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 19:40, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Yo Metal! How far are you at on Sonic Unleashed? My brother and I finished it in 4-5 days, and we shared a file. Now I'm starting my own file, with a Tails head as my icon! Yay! P.S. My bro and I have gotten all the unlockables and finished every single mission. Lol I hate the "break nothing on your way to the goal" or something like that missions.--User:DigiSkymin Yo Metal(Again!) Who is your favorite Sonic character?(Mine is TAILS!!!!! OMG! I LOVE TAILS!!!! -DigiSkymin Yeah, we haven't! I just got an ultrasound to check on my kidneys, because polysistic kidney disease runs through the family. More recently, like 5 minutes ago, I squashed a spider off the wall. So what's up with you?--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters!'' 14:16, 29 January 2009 (UTC) party Spongebobrocks09 says there is a party in his igloo on Snowboard! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 23:27, 29 January 2009 (UTC) lodge Metal, check out the lodge attic, the sign has changed up there..... ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 02:38, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Nothing! Guess what? No school for me! (it is NOT a holiday, it is a non-student day, where students but not teachers take a day off)--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters!'' 13:47, 30 January 2009 (UTC) That IS a cool article! Man, I wish I was a b-crat on here so MUCH!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters!'' 13:54, 30 January 2009 (UTC) P.S: Ask your brother if he can vote on my request. Blue Party Just reminding you of my Blue Party tomorrow (January 31)! Go back here to see all of the information! See ya there, Sharkbate 23:49, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Super Bowl Partay It's on Sunday! Come Here For more details! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 02:16, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Hey metal! hey there pal! remember me? Pingali Moi 07:49, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Something I realised... You've known me since November. I've realised I don't really take to much of a priority on this wiki - compared to you (definetly). Take a look at my userpage. I only have 5 subpages. My party one is hardly up to scratch unlike yours. I don't have a template section or anything. I'm pretty laid back with it. Now look at my talk page. You'd be expecting at least 4 archives from someone who has been editing since October on this wiki. Well no. It's only 1. It's kinda wierd. I only have a 1000 edits - compared to Spider and Sharkbate who came much after me. I'm never really mentioned in POM or the awards things. I only have like 4 awards. It's pretty wierd. TS chose Spongebobrocks over me in the Rollback of the year competition. Now that was wierd. I'm only saying this since your my best friend on this wiki - can't be bothered to say it to anyone else. Well... see ya. --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 12:33, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Re: Re: Something I realised. Meh. You did actually do a lot of user edits back like two months ago. I was pretty comfortable with 400 main edits until the Holidays finished then I practically got forgotten. Meh. I wish I was more noticed though. --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 12:45, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Sure Ok... It won't be put on youtube when it's done because I go in order. But sure, I'll log on now! PS... Go on the Shout Box because some questions I will say may not show. Go on the shout box so I can tell you what to say! Sharkbate 14:59, 31 January 2009 (UTC) PARTY GO ON SLEET IN MY IGLOO! THE PARTY IS STARTING EARLY! Sharkbate 15:40, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Cool. ~~Bluehero~~ Anger Who or what are you mad at? Sharkbate 17:59, 31 January 2009 (UTC) ANYTHING I WILL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU TO TELL ME HOW TO GO BACK TO PENGUIN CHAT 3. YOU CAN SEND IT BY TALK OR YOUTUBE MESSAGE! PLEASE! Sharkbate 18:04, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks! I was looking for the flags to put on the Flags page! Thanks! Sharkbate 19:17, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Banish Me? Do you think you should block me for being mean to you and Hat Pop? Sharkbate 23:19, 31 January 2009 (UTC) HELP AGENTGENIUS IS TRYING TO BUST OUR "SECRET" PLANS AND YOUR A SYSOP! SHMS!!! Sharkbate 05:41, 1 February 2009 (UTC) AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGH!!!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!Sharkbate quit!-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 05:47, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Excuse Sorry for the way I acted. Can we still be friends? If you say no, I will quit the CPW and Club Penguin! Sharkbate 15:43, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Flystar's Party Do you realise Flystar's Party is 8pm! --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 17:03, 1 February 2009 (UTC) I am sorry Seriously I am really embarrased I did that. I knew you would realise - because I didn't know who did it. I thought it was an IP because I really didn't think you would do that. I was probably annoyed that I can't go to FS's party, but I swear I'll make it up. You want to throw me in a pool of virtual fire? Or put me in front of the mighty CatherineMunro. Or do you want me to apologise. I'm sorry. Maybe that's just me though. I get angry a lot - and for stupid reasons... Tigernose Sorry again Actually I agree that there should be a greek flag. But that's not why I insulted you. Meh my days of wiki-ing are over. TIG3RN0S3 15 UNU5UAL Can you? Can you make a flag for me PLZ? I will do some thing for you! User:OOJH123 February 1, 2009 I will I WILL give you a award for making the flag. Cheer up! To cheer up, I will sing a song for you! Copyright: Flystar Productions *Cheer up, Metal. Give me a smile! What happened to the smile I used to know? Don't you know that your grin has alway been, my sunshine? Let that sunshine show! Come on, Metal. No need to frown! Deep down you know that tomorrow is your toy. When the days get heavy, never pit a pat 'em! Up, and at 'em, boy! Some day, sweet as a song, Metal's lucky day will come along! 'Til that day you gotta hold on strong, Metal! Up on top is right where you belong! Look up, Metal, you'll see a star! Just follow it and keep your dreams in view! Pretty soon the skies are gonna clear up, Metal! Cheer up, Metal, do! Cheer up, Metal! Come on, Metal! Just be glad your you! Cheer up, Metal! (end of song) This song was originally from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory movie, but I made it special, just for you! Hope you have a great day!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] Parlare di me!'' 18:38, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Lettuce? LETTUCE!?!?! I hope you are coming to my party! It's at 12:00 PST (which is in ABOUT in 1 hour and 15 minutes)!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] Parlare di me!'' Hmmm Trying to start ****** ***** without me aie? Sharkbate 18:57, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Here Heres the award! User:OOJH123 P.S: Did make the flag? Here... Again Heres the thing for the flag! P.S: I took long. OOJH123 Party My party has started! Go to Sleet in my igloo!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] Parlare di me!'' 20:08, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Ask your brother to come to the party!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] Parlare di me!'' 20:32, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Copyright Hi Metal, I like your new Special Shop! I also like how you wrote COPYRIGHT on the top and bottom lol! I have a shop too and it's NOT COPYING YOU because I made it before you made yours. I never got the chance to make a page for it instead of keeping it on my user page! It sucks if you have it on your user page you never get any costumers! When I make a page for it, DON'T THINK IT'S COPYING YOU!! Sharkbate 20:45, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Quit This user quit the Club Penguin Wiki... never to return! Sharkbate 21:28, 1 February 2009 (UTC) hi friend! hi metal.im pingali moi. ive report something to ur metal army talk page. im going to hold a party!to join the party, click here! Pingali Moi 05:31, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Recent Changes & Announcments Have a look at them. I'm sure you've realised what I've done. Tigernose Sysop When do I become a sysop? I have 2 good votes and 1 bad! Sharkbate 12:45, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Beta How will you get a beta hat tomorrow??? Sharkbate 13:29, 2 February 2009 (UTC) award Could you give Sharkbate an award? I think he should get one. ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 23:15, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Signiture Test XII -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 12:12, 3 February 2009 (UTC) -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 12:12, 3 February 2009 (UTC) -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 12:12, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Hello im sorry that i heard u said ur lonely! ur still my bff. Pingali Moi 14:57, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry that Vader2006 deleted you. I'm also sorry for bragging about him becoming my buddy. I can understand if your mad at me. I'm happy that you got an interview for your how with him. But again, I'm sorry for bragging. If you want, I have Gizmo's email so I can get him to meet up with you! That's your choice. Really sorry. Sharkbate 21:29, 3 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Sysop Can you make me a sysop now? I have 5 good votes and 1 bad! Sharkbate 13:30, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Saw You on CP Dude, Metalmanager. I saw you on Club Penguin at Frozen, Dock. I don't think you added me. - Sure ;) . Try finding me on Ninjinian tomorrow on Snowbound. Or comment on my website -- Ninjinian ¤ CPP Blogger well.... That only makes me more sure to quit! Thanks alot! whatever so u know what! I can make my own cp. Just I won't let anyone here play it. You all are heartless people! Hi again Hi again! Sorry if I copied you on something, like my army. By the way, good job on getting so many edits.-- Barkjon 18:53, 5 February 2009 (UTC) What do i do? hi, i'm Cman99, and i don't really know what to do. can you teach me? -Cman99 (Really Spongebobrocks09, But he doesn't know how to find your talk) umm Well what do I make the rooms on to hit print screen Award Here's the first award I made! Hey! What's up Metal????????? Wow... this is going to be a long long long long... responce!! --'►Steelers Fan11◄ ◄PITTSBURGH IS 2009 SUPERBOWL CHAMP!' 02:12, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Award! Here is my friend award! It means you are my friend! --Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Talk To Me!]] 04:31, 6 February 2009 (UTC) PLZ PLZ DONT GO METAL! PLZ DONT QUIT! WE LIKE U! UR AWESOME! OH! METAL PLZ DONT GO!!!!!!!!! Pingali Moi 08:55, 6 February 2009 (UTC) My flag Metal you forget about my flag. P.S: Did you forget? PLZ make it.~OOJH123 PARTY! ITS PARTY TIME! GO ON SLEET AND MEET ME IN MY IGLOO! I OPENED MY IGLOO! --Sharkbate 15:59, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the flag!:)~OOJH123 Medieval Party Wanna go to my Medieval Party? My last one turned to mush from that really mean penguin. So, wanna? Click here! --Sharkbate 18:47, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Do you want to be in my movie? Click here~OOJH123 Metal Tokens! I will give you this: for some Metal Tokens! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate']] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 20:25, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Fun Party It's Tommorow! Go Here for more details. Party You are invited to my penguin's 1050 day party! Where: Server Icicle, Ice Berg When: February 10, 2009, 2:00 Pm, PST What to Wear: A Party Hat [[User:Spider880|''--Spider880']] 01:40, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Re:Good User Of course I am! I'm a good user! Though sometimes I get crazy thinking I lied, but that's not true. I was just crazy to create BROCOLI. Mad about then. Please don't think me of this even if I said it. I thought I was two persons! Actually not because... how can someone in my family use my account? --Alex001 13:05, 8 February 2009 (UTC) ?? I didn't do it to make edits. I moved the large letters down because I couldn't click on your shop. When I put my mouse over it, it did that I shaped mouse and didn't let me click. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 13:07, 8 February 2009 (UTC) ? Why are you mad? If it's because EVERYONE is making a shop, then don't get mad at me. I made mine first and nobody came to it! So I put it on a page. It used to be a section on my page called logo hut. Me and Hat Pop were talking about putting it on a page. It should only be mine and yours. You didn't know I had a shop. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 14:03, 8 February 2009 (UTC) IT'S SHOWTIME!!!!!!! HURRY! GET ON CP, SNOW BOARD!!!!!!!!! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 15:06, 8 February 2009 (UTC) You're so nice Thanks for talking about me on shout box!! You don't have to keep it a secret. Thanks for making me quit. I've been making websites every month. I always forget my editing password! BTW... I made my shop FIRST!!!!!!!! BYE CPW! Oh... and thanks for the mean words. You are so nice! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 15:51, 8 February 2009 (UTC) oops Ok look, I'm sorry. I'm so hot headed sometimes. I had to wake up at 4:00 in the morning! I'm so dang tired. I know it's my fault you're leaving. The only thing I copied from you was the army. The website, my idea. The shop, I made before you but nobody came to so I made a page for it. Sorry. I'm deeply sorry. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! BYE CPW erm... Why did you revert my edit on Gizmo? I was at the dock on Frozen this morning, and he did say he was a test account of Gizmo. Hey metal! I have a picture for you, I will givve it for some points at your shop!--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|Talk To Me!]] 19:01, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Also, I don't know if he knew that you had a shop!--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Talk To Me!]] 19:08, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I don't know. Maybe fifty?--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Talk To Me!]] 19:17, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I swear that I will NOT delete it... I want to have customers... you want to steal my customers and Sharkbate's customers... and if you delete my shop, you will have to eat my CRAP for the rest of your life... I am serious. Same if you give me an unaward. --'►Steelers Fan11◄ ◄PITTSBURGH IS 2009 SUPERBOWL CHAMP!' 19:18, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I know it is copying, just, sk8rbluscat is having a hard time because he isn't an admin, I think.--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Talk To Me!]] 19:26, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry You said you would give me an unaward... I will undo that edit... I am very sorry. It's just an autistic thing. I don't want an unaward... honestly. I really apologize. --'►Steelers Fan11◄ ◄PITTSBURGH IS 2009 SUPERBOWL CHAMP!' 19:28, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Could you make me a logo for my store??? I want it to have a picture of the Steelers logo and the word Shop next to it. Please, I know I did get angry. --'►Steelers Fan11◄ ◄PITTSBURGH IS 2009 SUPERBOWL CHAMP!' 19:36, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Uhhh... Is there something else you`re not telling me? I was told that you said that everything I do is a copy! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 21:14, 8 February 2009 (UTC)